1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting apparatus, and more particularly, to a pivoting apparatus for use with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous advancement of information technology, various electronic products, such as, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs, digital still cameras, global positioning system (GPS) devices and displays for electronic devices, have been developed. These electronic devices can be connected with a pivoting apparatus depending upon requirements in use. For example, GPS devices or PDAs can be mounted in a car using a pivoting apparatus to facilitate user's view and operation. Besides, digital still cameras, tablet PCs, displays, or the like, can be mounted to a pivoting apparatus to facilitate their use.
For example, a display mounted to a pivoting apparatus can pivot by the pivoting apparatus to adjust to an angle suitable for a user to view a displayed image, or adjust the angle to allow users at different positions to view the displayed image. However, pivoting apparatuses are generally assembled by multiple parts. Outside liquid tends to enter the pivoting apparatus through a gap or opening among these parts. As a result, the overall structure has a poor waterproof capability.
Chinese Patent Issue Number CN201188662 discloses a TV bracket which is waterproofed using a sealing tap. Taiwan Patent Number TWM388025 discloses a waterproof and shock-resistant apparatus for a tablet PC, which utilizes an elastic material to achieve the waterproof and shock-resistant results. Chinese Patent Issue Number CN201608805U discloses a waterproof base for an enclosure. The waterproof base and the enclosure are sealed and connected to achieve the waterproof result. Taiwan Patent Number TWM407474 discloses a waterproof keypad structure that has the waterproof function when the keypad structure stops operation as well as when the keypad structure is operating by means of the elastic deformation characteristic thereof.